magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 51
Chapter 51------------------- ' ' Batman, Fat tony, Bonnie and Frankie were in the mafia car they rode down the rode looking for Wiggum, Pirot and Valerie they drove down a street to see glass and blood before they noticed a body lying on the ground “Oh fuck Valerie” Batman cursed Frankie pulled over the car. Batman got out cradling the body of Valerie covering her neck “She’s gone” Batman said “Let’s get back to the Town hall wiggum should return soon” Batman said getting back in the group came back to the town hall a car drove in front nearly knocking them off the road “Crazy motherfucker” Frankie cursed getting the car back onto the road the car being a police car “It’s wiggum” Fat tony informed They pulled up next to the police car Wiggum and Pirot got out in a rush Batman got out as well “Wiggum you okay” He asked “No I fucking not they killed my wife, my son we kill them all of them tonight and we don’t stop till every one them is dead and burn’s head is on a pike” Wiggum shouted at the group Wiggum stormed into the office ' ' At the power plant Lenny and Smithers parked up both the prison bus and the School bus Lenny and Wiggum opened the doors Burns watching from afar Professor frink walked next to him “Sir we need 3 to power radioactive man and 4 if you want Fallout boy too” “Thank you frink we shall power them both and we will take this town for ourselves I shall be mayor” Burns said Marvin monroe ran in with an gun “Mr. burns here to help get these criminals to the power core Lenny dragged Jimbo, Kearney, Dolph and Nelson “Sir these kids want to join our cause” Lenny informed Burns “Do you boys” Burns asked “Yeah I got a gun i’m the one who shot skinner in the leg” Kearny informed “Yeah we want rid of these disgusting non springfielders and anyone who doesn’t join you we want dead too” Jimbo said Nelson and Dolph staying Silent A blue haired women called Luan walked in “Mr. burns My son is in that bus my husband won’t join you but I can make my son” Luan said “Very well release her boy lenny” Lenny dragged milhouse out “Right Lenny, smithers, Dr. Marvin, luan send them up once 4 fall in were done and take the rest to the prison” Burns informed before he walked off with Stewart the duck and Frink Lenny pushed the group of school kids and Prisoners up the stairs Harley holded E.T.’s hand “It’s going to be okay bud” She said to the small alien the group was on a small platform at the end was the cooling towers Lenny walked up to stairs pointing his gun at the group pushing them along the platform Harley pushed pass Chucky jumping on her back “Harley we got to get 4 in and we’ll be okay” Chucky said to Harley “I’m not going to let 4 innocent people die” “Why not” Chucky screamed Database was at the end he grabbed onto Miss hoover trying to stay on the platform “Miss help me” He begged she did nothing allowing Database to fall into the cooling towers Chucky jumped off Harley’s back and onto the platform he crawled over to miss hoover’s legs he took out his knife stabbing her she fell over in pain causing her to also fall into the cooling towers. Violet was close to the edge Agnes grabbing her hand “Semour help me” She screamed Skinner barley walked using the platform railing walked over to his mother who was grasping onto Violet’s hand. Skinner grabbed his mother pulling her away from the edge she lost her grip of Violet’s hand causing her to also fall to her death. The Crazy cat lady grabbed Harley’s arm trying to drag her into the cooling towers bringing her closer to the edge “Get off me you crazy bitch” She screamed at the woman who was rambling nonsense. Chucky clawed over jumping on the woman’s back stabbing her she fell over with pain to the edge off the platform. Chucky tried to push her in but couldn’t Lewis and Willy helped get her in “Okay that’s 4 come on the rest of you can move onto the prison” Lenny informed moving the group all to the bus “See we did it we survived” Chucky said to Harley “You didn’t have to kill those people” Harley yelled at the doll “It’s what I love” Chucky replied ' ' Mr. Burns was in the office with Frink and Stewart the duck Lugash the gym couch joined them “Ah lugash just in time” Burns said Radioactive man and Fallout were hooked up to the power Cords “It’s powering up” Frinke informed as the cables charged up The power flowed through the two they both screamed in pain Burns watched in hope. The charging stopped “Frink did it work are they alive do they have there powers” Burns asked worried it didn’t work “I feel...oh god i feel alive powerful” Radioactive man spoke “Oh good this is good my son and all the people who fight for me will avenged we take town hall now we kill them all and take over this town Lugash radio Smithers and Luan I want them here we’re taking town hall” Back at the cooling towers Lenny and Dr. Marvin monroe began to drove the prison bus towards the jail “You people stay down and you won’t get hurt” Marvin yelled at the group Nelson, Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph “Due what are you doing these guys ain’t going to win there dead along with all the others pop them and we can join Batman and the others” Dolph ordered. Kearny pulled q gun at him Dolph “You support the Batman your a traitor” He yelled “what are doing man don’t kill each other” Nelson said to the group of bullies Smithers answered the radio from burns but before he and Luan left they noticed the boys stand off. Luan and Smithers walked towards the boys with their guns raised up “What;s going on kids” Luan asked “This piece of shit supports the non springfielders” Jimbo said “What Dolph is this true” Smithers asked “Look you guys, we can just live togeher find other ways of power this is stupid” Dolph said “Okay, I see” Smithers replied “Kearny prove yourself knee cap him” Smithers ordered Kearny looked at him funny before firing a shot into his leg Dolph screamed in pain falling to the floor “Jimbo take the gun kneecap him “ Jimbo took the gun and shot down at dolph's other knee he screamed again “Nelson in the shoulder” Smithers ordered. Nelson took the gun and looked down at his friend he paused “Nelson shoot him in the shoulder” Nelson looked at the man before pointing the gun down at his friend firing a shot into his shoulder he screamed again “Right Nelson you need work right boys get Dolph here into the cooling towers me and Luan have somewhere to be “Boys could you look after Nelson please” Luan asked before leaving the boys nodded Kearney and Jimbo dragged Dolph up the stairs towards the edge of the platform “No please guys don’t” He begged “It’s too late Dolph” Jimbo said he got closer to the edge Jimbo made a fist punching Dolph in the face again and again. Nelson was on the platform he stood back from the boys he held the gun in his hands still. He watched his two friends puching his other Friend he raised the gun “Stop “ He yelled. Kearney and Jimbo turned around “what you going to do you fucking punk knew you had no balls” Kearny said Nelson raised the gun firing a shot into Kearny’s skull he fell backwards into the cooling towers “Jesus, you fucking... Jeez man why’d you do that” JImbo said in shock Nelson turned the gun onto Jimbo “Dude I’m sorry you were right just don’t kill me please” Jimbo begged Nelson gritted his teeth building courage to fire another shot into Jimbo’s chest he held his chest in pain before falling backwards into the cooling towers with Kearney. Nelson ran over to dolph “You okay man” Nelson asked “No dude they messed me up bad you got to get me to Hibbert or Nick or that T.C. guy” Dolph said “Think they said Nick’s dead dude don’t know about the other two we’ll have to see” Nelson grabbed Dolph and headed down the stairs off the platform “Milhous help we can bring him to my Dad Hibbert gave him a lil practice “ Nelson said leaving.